Searching For Hope
by GraceForever
Summary: Ahsoka is living on her own with her 6 year old daughter Mina. She thinks Lux is dead, and blames herself for the accident, but when her daughter's life is at stake, what will she do? How will she find her? Conclusion to Beginning of the End and Act of Rebellion series!
1. Hello, Goodbye

**Chapter One: Hide And Seek**

Ahsoka crept along the house, looking for her little girl. At 6 years old, Mina was a handful, always hiding and causing trouble. Just like her parents, but still, Ahsoka hadn't thought she'd been this bad.

Ahsoka crept through the bushes on the edge of the garden. The girl was in a tree in the small orchard, a huge clever grin plastered on her face. Ahsoka used the force to rustle some trees, and as her daughter looked that way, she jumped up the tree, surprising Mina.

"Found you," she joked to Mina, who giggled. Hide and seek was her favourite game to play.

Ahsoka held her close in her arms now, leaning against the tree. It was nearly dark out, and as they sat and watched the sun set, Ahsoka was happy again. It hadn't been easy, but she had managed to move on from Lux's death, the death she had caused all those years ago. Now she and Mina lived comfortably in the country on Alderaan, where no one would hurt them.

-•-

Ahsoka put Mina in bed and sat down beside her, gently stroking her cheek as she drifted off. She then went and looked at the stars. She didn't realize at first, but Ahsoka was waiting for something. Or was it someone? All she knew was that something was looking, and they were gonna find her soon.

A ship came into the atmosphere, and Ahsoka frowned. Why had someone come this way? There were no towns or cities nearby, just their house. Their nearest neighbors were a three hour trek south east.

Then it dawned on Ahsoka; they were coming for her. They had found her, after all these years.

Ahsoka went back inside and roused Mina, hiding her in the safe room she had built for emergencies. Then she hid near her speeder and watched several pirates holding blasters approach the house and knock. Of course, no one answered, so they broke it down. Then Ahsoka took the speeder and started off, to draw them away from the house and her baby girl. Mina would be fine, so long as she didn't make a sound. And if Ahsoka was caught, she would survive; find Bail Organa or someone else who could help. Yes, Ahsoka didn't need to worry. And who knows, maybe they were just randomly breaking and entering, just because, and they decided on this house. It made sense. Living this far out for civilization made them an easy target for pirates, though it was safer for them most of the time.

-•-

Mina watched as her mom looked outside. She might think her daughter was asleep, but she wasn't sleepy. She could wait until mother left, and work on her force skills.

Her mom turned to Mina, and she closed her eyes just in time. Ahsoka picked her up and carried her to the safe room beside the kitchen. It was small, only big enough for one person.

Ahsoka kneeled down in front of her. "Sweetie," she told Mina, "I need you to hide in here and not make any noise, okay? And don't come out until I tell you."

Mina nodded. "What about you, mommy?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

Ahsoka smiled. "I'll be back soon," she promised, running out the back way. Seconds later, the front door splintered open.

Mina quickly got bored just sitting in there. There wasn't much light, but she could see a few objects around her. One was a training lightsaber, while there was also a pack of rations and a cloak. Focusing the force, Mina began to lift the training lightsaber. But without her mother to guide her, and distracted by thoughts of what was happening outside, it fell through the force, hitting the ground with a great thump. It was quiet then. Mina's every breath sounded louder than before. Would she be in trouble? Did anybody hear it fall? Probably. Her mother heard everything, and what if the enemy was still there, waiting for them to come out?

Just when she thought it was safe, there were footsteps outside the door. It slid open, and Mina was bathed in light as several unfamiliar faces looked down at her.

"Hello, little lady," one said, reaching for Mina.

* * *

**I'm back with my new sequel! I really don't know exactly how this will go, but if you have any ideas, please feel free to let me know. Also, I might feel more motivated to update if i get more reviews. Please review, cause lately I haven't been getting very many! **

**-GraceForever**


	2. Friends and Enemies

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Star Wars. Thats why I write fanfiction. For Star Wars. Come on, people, do you really think, if I owned star wars, i'd be on here? I'd be in the studio, kicking disney's butts for ending the series! What happens with AHsoka and Lux? Come on, Disney, how could you do this to me? *falls to knees dramatically***

**Chapter 2: Friends and Enemies**

"No! Let me go!" Mina struggled against the hand encircling her wrist as she was pulled out of her hiding place by the largest of the pirates.  
"Now, just who might you be?" he spoke, getting in her face. She looked away, sickened by the foul breath emanating from his mouth.  
"How long has it been since you cleaned your teeth? Cause, gross!" Mina said, giving him a nasty look.  
The pirate raised a hand as if to hit her, and she flinched from his touch. "You just watch yourself! Next time, my hand just might slip," he snarled.  
She gave him a cold, withering look. "You wouldn't dare," Mina challenged the older pirate.  
The pirate laughed menacingly, bringing her towards a ship waiting outside. More pirates perused through the house and their belongings, taking some things and breaking others. She choked back a sob, wanting to seem brave as she was brought to a leader, or whatever he was.

-LINEBREAK-WHATAPRETTYLITTLELINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-

Ahsoka could feel it. Her little girl was terrified. Her plan to lead away the pirates had failed. They must have turned around, from orders relayed through a comlink. She had to assume they had found Mina, and performed a sharp turn back where she came from. She revved the engines, nearly flying through the trees to the aid of her only daughter.

-LINEBREAK-WHATAPRETTYLITTLELINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-

"Well, hello there, little one. And who might you be?" the pirates leader reclined on a throne as the ship went into hyperspace.  
Mina crossed her arms. "I might ask you the same question."  
The man laughed. "This one, I like. Well, child, I am Hondo, leader of this merry band of pirates."  
Mina stood tall. "Mina."  
Hondo raised his eyebrows. "Just Mina? Well, child, welcome to our ship." He turned to several crew members. "What are you standing there for? Put her in with the others!"  
The pirate who brought her took her arm again, gripping it tightly and pulling her to a different room at the other end of the ship, throwing her in a cage with another girl.  
Hondo, meanwhile, scratched his chin, wondering why the girl's attitude and face struck him as familiar.

-LINEBREAK-WHATAPRETTYLITTLELINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-

"Are you okay?" the girl asked worriedly.  
Mina picked herself up from the ground. "Just fine," she groaned.  
The girl scrutinized her. "I'm Nicolette. What's your name?"  
"I'm Mina," she told the girl, sitting next to her on a bench. "What happened to you?"  
Nicolette shrugged. "Probably the same that happened to you. The pirates raided our house in the middle of the night. We didn't stand a chance, me and my housekeeper, and dad was out on business."  
Mina sighed. "My mom hid me and tried to draw them away from the house. I don't think they got her, though. She'll rescue me, and you, too.  
Nicolette smiled, though it was sad. "I hope she hurries. They already sold the housekeeper, and I might be next. You never know."  
Mina frowned. "Sold? What kind of ship is..." Mina trailed off as she put two and two together.. "Is- is this a slave ship?"  
Nicolette nodded. "Unfortunately, they sell Whoever they catch in their attacks. I might only be eight, but they'll sell me after my ninth birthday."  
Mina looked sympathetic. "I'm only six. I'll be seven soon, and that's pretty old, but, still, I don't want them to sell you, Nicolette. Then I'll be all alone."  
Nicolette smiled. "Call me Letta. It's easier, and that's what my friends call me."  
Mina smiled back at her new friend. "Okay... Letta."  
Letta's grin widened. "So, what's your mom like?"  
Mina shrugged. "She's pretty cool. She does a lot of things other mothers don't, like teaching me to duel. It's awesome! She told me-," she looked around before whispering in Letta's ear, "She told me she'll teach me to build a lightsaber next year, after my eighth birthday."  
Letta's eyes widened. "You're... Whoa... That's so cool! You're not going to believe this, but I'm like you!"  
Mina's jaw dropped. "Really? You're a force sensitive? Wow, I thought they were all wiped out, apart from us, during Order 66. What about your dad? Is he a Jedi or something?"  
Letta shrugged. "Well, I actually don't know. I'm adopted. My dad died before my birth, and my mom ran off with some smuggler or something after I was born." She looked down at her hands, and Mina wasn't sure what to say.  
"I'm sorry," she said haltingly, but Letta just smiled again.  
"That's okay. I have a dad now, and he's more than I ever wanted. He found me, wandering the streets, and took me in. He took care of me. This is actually the longest I've ever been away from him. They grabbed us a month ago. But my dad never leaves for that long. He's afraid to lose me, I think. He got married once, but dad won't talk about it. I think it ended bad."  
Mina looked sad. "It's too bad. My mom says daddy died in a freak accident. She says it's her fault, that she wasn't good enough, but that's not true, I don't think. She was captured by the Empire, because she had information , and it's their fault."

* * *

**Hey all ya crayyyzaayy ninja peepsters! Whats been happening? Ive been MIA for two weeks, sorry 'bout that. I meant to update last week, but I got... sidetracked, what with making beef jerky and chicken fingers and being just plain out carayyzaayy!**

**So, have you all seen the new (winks) special bonus sneakpeek at the bonus content for TCW!? It looks pretty awesome. I wonder whose lightsaber that is. A lot of people say Sifo-Dyas, but they're lying. Sifo-Dyas's lightsaber is COMPLETELY different.**

**Anyways, so, I saw Iron Man 3. Anyone else see it yet? Well, you know how the third movie in a series usually sucks? Well its like that, except the opposite! So, basically, it was AHHMAZZEINGGGHG!**

**Please review! Reviews are love(and *smiles devilishly* inspiration to update sooner)**

**-GraceForever**


	3. I Lost My Little Girl

**I Lost My Little Girl**

Ahsoka stopped the speeder in front of her home, and put a hand over her mouth, gasping. Tears came to her eyes when she saw that her house was on fire. "Mina!" she yelled, running inside. "Mina!" Ahsoka called again, dashing to the hiding place just to find the door thrown open.

Ahsoka sank to her knees, sobbing. Her Mina was gone, they had taken her! She screamed in frustration, crying out to whoever had given her such bad luck. She had lost everyone else! Must she lose her daughter as well?

She cried for what seemed like hours, though it was only a short while. Then she got up and went outside. She prepped her small shuttle and went to track down the pirates who kidnapped her only daughter. They would pay for this.

-•-

Mina woke up stiff in their cell after an uncomfortable sleep on the steel bench. Nicolette was used to it by now, and stood up to stretch. Mina yawned, and followed her lead.

Five minutes later, a lot more awake and less cramped, Mina and Letta were called away. They were brought to a huge room where other girls and several boys, ranging from their age to young adults, were lining up for a meal, which resembled a bowl of sewage. Starving, Mina didn't realize she had eaten it until it was gone. Surprised, she looked to Nicolette, who had barely started to eat. When she saw Mina looking, Letta shrugged. "Everyone does that the first day. You're appetite will shrink, though, and you'll assimilate." Mina wasn't sure she liked the sound of that.

-•-

After the meal, they were returned to their cell, where they sat idly, talking of the galaxy and what was going on in the empire. With nothing else to do, they passed around Mina's shoe, starting a game of catch in the tiny area and playing like the kids they were, giggling slightly. They were almost having fun in the confinement area, and Hondo sent a guard to shut them up. Their laughs echoed through the cell and into the security booth where he stood, and the racket was giving him a migraine.

The guard was the same one who had caught Mina, and he burst in on their conversation, unannounced, and pulled Nicolette away. "You're getting a new cell, pet. Hondos orders."

"Nicolette!" Mina cried, tears welling in her eyes. How could they take away her only friend? She could not let that happen.

Centering the force, she lifted him into the air, causing him to drop Nicolette in surprise. Then Mina slammed his skull into the roof, effectively knocking him unconscious.

She walked to her friend and helped her up. "Come on," she said, "let's get out of here."

-•-

From a high vantage point, a helmeted figure watched them go, running out and freeing other prisoners, who made their way to escape pods. They left only one, which, he assumed, was for the girls. The girls appeared to be lost, however, and were running the wrong way, towards the bridge. He sighed and went in the same direction. It was time to stop them before they did something they would regret.

-•-

The girls giggled, running down the halls towards what they hoped were the escape pods. They had not made in far when a man in a red and white helmet appeared in front of them. Mina shied away, fearing the new arrival, but Nicolette's face lit up. "Daddy!" she cried, running to the man and giving him a big hug.

When they let go, the man took off the helmet, revealing dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. "Dad," Letta told him, "this is my friend Mina. She arrived a few days ago."

The man winced slightly at the name, but smiled broadly, his sparkling white teeth all showing. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter." A shocked look came over him as he surveyed the young girl in front of him. "How old are you?"

Mina smiled proudly. "I'm six and a half!"

The man's mouth gaped open slightly. "Who taught you to use the force?"

Mina shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, I just figured it on my own when my mom wasn't around. I mean, she probably knew, and she even got hold of some lightsaber diagrams, but mom doesn't use the force. I don't even know if she even has the ability!"

He nodded. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mina. You can call me Nick."

Mina grinned broadly. "Cool!"

"Now, then," Nick said, ruffling his daughter's hair, "what do you say we get out of here?"

* * *

**So, yeah. What do you think? And now there's a new character, Nick? Do you like him?  
Thunderstorms were pretty random to this story. Do you like thunderstorms? I do. They're pretty 3  
**

**Reviews mean awesomeness! Please review!**

**-GraceForever**


	4. Not a Second Time

**Chapter 4:Not a Second Time  
**

Hondo yelled at his crew fiercely as they broke away towards the escape pods. The newest prisoner had set everyone free, and was a force user. Now he remembered who she reminded him of; a Jedi he had met several times, Ahsoka Tano. She was probably dead now, being that Order 66 had eliminated far tougher Knights.  
Maybe she had trained that Mina girl, or had something to do with it, anyways. Or were even related. That would not be very good for his health.  
"This is not good business!" he yelled, indicating the mess and thinking of how many credits this would cost him.

SAYISN'TTHISANAWESOMELINEBREAK

Nick led them down countless corridors, the girls hot on his heels. The ship he had was attached at an airlock where they might not notice. The pirates probably thought they were gone already.  
Or maybe not, he thought as both girls stopped. He did as well, a few feet ahead. "What's wrong?"  
Mina stepped up. "There's pirates over there. A lot of them."  
Nick grimaced. "That's where the ship is."  
Letta mirrored his look, but Mina stated with a face of stone, "Well, we don't have much choice. We'll have to fight our way out."  
Letta sighed and they walked slowly down the hall and turned to face a giant group of pirates. They did not look happy.  
"Ah, child!" Hondo cried out. "Who are you? You got past my men! I cannot figure you out. Come, come, my dear. Who has trained you? Was it a Jedi?"  
He seemed to be taunting her, so Mina just replied coldly, "That's not your business. Why don't you just stick to exploiting the defenseless?"  
Hondo looked skeptical. "You think I enjoy kidnapping, child? Selling slaves? Well, how else do you expect pirates like us to make a living, eh? Spice trade is off the table now because of the Empire."  
"Oh, I feel for you. But you have to stop this!"  
Hondo laughed. "You seem familiar, my dear. Have I threatened you before?"  
Mina glared at him and, focusing the force, lifted him into the air. His men aimed and she raised an eyebrow. "You gonna shoot? I could kill him with a flick of my wrist!"  
The pirates glanced at each other, then lowered their weapons. Mina held him still until they were inside the ship and started off. Then she dropped him to the ground, where, no doubt, his men had rushed to Hondo's aid. Hyperspace was prepped and the three of them went to Alderaan, in hopes of finding Mina's mom.

SAYISN'TTHISANAWESOMELINEBREAK

Ahsoka banged her head back in frustration. She had no idea where to go. The pirates had obviously been Hondo's bunch, which meant she had to be extra careful. He was NOT someone you wanted to toy with, although, he probably thought the same of her, if he remembered her after all these years.

SAYISN'TTHISANAWESOMELINEBREAK

The first thing Mina smelled when they landed the ship on the grass meadow outside her house was fire. Shaking, she walked down the boarding ramp and beheld what had so recently been home. It was obvious mommy had gone looking for her, and she wasn't sure where she could be.  
Mina barely registered herself running into the burnt remnants of her only home. Her room was completely gone, along with the sitting room, but the hidden room still contained several things; a spoiled rations pack, the cloak that had been her mother's and a real lightsaber. A shoto, to be precise. Her mother had found this on the black market. It had belonged to a Jedi killed in Order 66, and she had bought it in case of emergencies.  
Mina clipped the lightsaber to her belt and pulled the cloak around her shoulders. She felt a lot older than six when she wore her mother's cloak. Her mother was Mina's idol. She wanted to be just like her when she was older, but for now she had to follow her instincts. That was all she had now.  
Exiting the ashes of a home, she went back outside to where Letta stood, watching the horizon. A pink blush had begun to creep it's way up the sky, intermixing with the yellows, picks and blues of the remaining lights in the sky to make a gorgeous sunset.  
Letta sighed at the beauty of it. On Onderon, they didn't have sundown like this. It was different here. She liked it a lot, though she missed home.  
"So, what now?" Mina asked anxiously, and Letta just smiled.  
"Now you come to my house."

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the extra-long wait. I wanted to work on the next few chapters, and I got some EXTREME writing done. This one will be around 15 chapters. That's a new record.  
**

**Also, my friend gives me input on these stories, and she keeps pestering me to write ANOTHER one. I'm considering it, but it might be going on just a little long. What do you think? It would be in the future, when Luke and Leia and Han come into the story. So PLEASE let me know your opinion. I promise I won't be offended if you don't agree.**

**-GraceForever**


	5. I Got To Find My Baby

**Chapter 5: I Got To Find My Baby**

Ahsoka had tracked the pirate ship to a nearby system. Arming herself with her familiar green saber, she prepared to take on the entire pirate army.  
It didn't look good. Her chances against all those pirates were second to none. But she would do anything to protect her daughter, so she tried not to think about the consequences of failure, of how her daughter could disappear like that. Ahsoka had to just charge in, save her daughter, and get back home. Or find a new home, far away from Alderaan, in the far outer rim. Maybe a small village on an almost uninhabited planet.  
She docked at the airlock where, unfortunately, Hondo and his men were waiting. In fact, they hadn't moved too far since the prisoners had escaped.  
As soon as Ahsoka stepped out, they all stood at attention, leveling their guns at her heart and head. At the head of the circling men was Hondo himself, who greeted her happily.  
"Ahsoka!" he exclaimed. "Did you come all this way just to see me? How nice."  
"Actually," she answered, "I'm looking for someone. A girl, around 6 or 7 years old."  
He nodded. "Ah, the Jedi? Oh, do not look at me like that. Now, who is she? A relative, a friend..."  
Ahsoka glared at him before answering. "She's my daughter, so you better give her back."  
He laughed. "You know, as much as I'd love to help, she is already gone. Escaped, along with everyone else."  
Ahsoka wasn't laughing. "Who did she leave with? Tell me!"  
Hondo sighed. "How should I know? Some other little girl, and a man. Bounty hunter, by the looks of him."  
Ahsoka turned her back to the pirates. "Thank you for your help. But, one more thing. She spun back and pressed her green blade almost against his throat. "If you keep kidnapping innocents and selling, you'll have me to deal with."  
Ending with that, she turned on her heel and strode out, no closer to finding her little girl in the galaxy of more than a thousand systems.

NEEDMORELINEBREAKSLALALA

Mina stood by the window, looking out at the stars from her guest room. She didn't hear the door open, but Nicolette had come in.  
"Hey," she said slowly. "Can't sleep?"  
Mina sighed. "No," she admitted. "I just really miss my mom. I may be six years old, but I wanna know she's alright, and hasn't done anything stupid. She tells me old stories, sometimes, from the clone wars. Like, once, her and a Jedi Knight, plus a bunch of clones, went to rescue the son of Jabba the Hutt. They made everything a joke, like racing up the cliff, and arguing, and calling each other Snips and Skyguy."  
Letta smiled. "That's awesome. I really hope you can find her. I get it, you know? Dad's all I have. It's more than I could have asked for. And he protects me as well as he can, so I don't ever have to be scared!"  
Mina smiled, but it was still sad, so Nicolette went on. "Look, if you get some sleep, the morning will get here faster. Then we can start searching!"  
Mina nodded. "Thanks, Letta. You know, maybe I could sleep after all."  
Letta gave a genuine grin. "Sleep well, Mina." She turned to walk out the door but stopped as Mina got settled. "Hey, Mina?" she called.  
"Yeah?" she called back.  
"I'm really glad we met. I've never really had a friend."  
Mina's face lit up. "I'm glad, too. Sleep well, Lettie."  
"Goodnight." Nicolette walked to her room and shut the door.

NEEDMORELINEBREAKSLALALA

"So, what's your last name?"  
Mina hesitated. She trusted them, but her mom had gone under fake names. "Well," she started, "I'm not sure what she'd be under. You see, we're under fake names, and I'm not sure which ones."  
Nick nodded. "Alright," he said, thinking. "Well, what is her real name, anyways?"  
Mina took a deep breath. "I don't know completely. I only know the surname. It's, uh, well, I think it might... I guess I don't know! It might be something like... Give me a second. It might be Bonteri or something! Or maybe not. I could have just heard that on the holo news or something like that."  
She didn't recognize the emotion on Nick's face. She hadn't seen any look like that as he answered with a sigh. "Probably. He was a Senator during the clone wars who joined the rebels after the war ended to take down the empire. But he's probably dead now."  
Mina's face fell. "Oh," she said in a small voice. "That must not be it, than. She might have... Or maybe..." her tiny voice trailed off. "I don't know. I should have paid more attention when she was training me."  
Nick looked sympathetic, but Mina appeared to be thinking hard. "Training! That's it! Can I use your holo communicator?"  
Nick nodded, his confusion obvious. But he followed her as she went into the other room. She put in a special access code, and two teenagers showed up. Mina looked back, her eyes asking for privacy. He complied, looking at the vaguely familiar holograms, puzzling over where he knew them from.

* * *

**Two chappies in one! I just love posting, then i feel so appreciated! Plus, I'm not updating for a few days or so now, so, I needed to leave you with more! Well, enjoy, and think about my question from the last chapter; should I make yet ANOTHER story to continue this? Or is this the end? It's up to you!  
**

**-GraceForever**


	6. I've Just Seen A Face

**Chapter 6: I've Just Seen A Face**

Mina smiled at the two teenagers.

"Mina!" The female one said. "Long time no see!"

"Hey Katooni, Petro. How's it going?"

Petro shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay, I guess. I hate being in hiding, but there's no other way to survive right now."

"Hey, so what's up?" Katooni asked.

"Yeah, you never call anymore," Petro continued.

Mina sighed, and told the whole story, beginning to end. There was silence for a moment afterward.

"That doesn't sound too good. Where's your mom now?" Katooni commented.

Mina hesitated. "I have no idea. She could be anywhere in the universe, looking for me.

Petro looked concerned. "What can we do to help?" he wanted to know. "Maybe we can help you find her."

Mina brightened instantly. "That's what I was hoping. Where will you look?"

Katooni looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure. We might be able to use the force. But it's a very advanced trick. It'll take some time."

"Don't worry, kid," Petro encouraged her. "We'll find your mom, and send her to your location. Don't go anywhere. Can you transmit your coordinates?"

Mina nodded. "Sure, here you go. Thanks, guys."

"Anytime, Mina." They said goodbye and the hologram faded out. She opened the door and walked out, where Nick and Letta were waiting.

Nick stood as she walked in. "So?" he questioned her. "What's the plan?"

Mina smiled. "They're gonna see what they can do. It might take some time, but they have a few ideas."

Nicolette grinned. "That's great! Well, I guess you'll have to stay with us for now!"

Mina cracked a smile. "Yep, I guess so." She turned to go be alone, but Nick stopped her.

"Wait," he told her. "Who was that you were talking with in there?"

Mina shrugged. "Oh, just some family friends. They helped with some of my force training when they came around, but we mostly talk over the holo. If anyone could find mom, they could."

Nick nodded. "So, they're Jedi, then."

"Yeah, but they're in hiding. They hate it. But if they get caught, they have vital information, and they are only teenagers. How much torture do you think they could withstand before one of them cracked."

Nick looked out the window, at the vast meadows and forested areas. This planet seemed to vary between the two. "That's a good point. . They could give away you and your mother, right?"

Mina nodded. "They used to stay with us, but mom said it was safer if they stayed away."

Nick seemed to accept this as facts immediately and turned away, heading for his room, and Mina followed Nicolette outside.

-•-

Katooni tried to maintain concentration as she tapped into the force, but it was hard. For one thing, Petro had just dropped a stack of papers, littering them over the floor, and for another, Ganodi and Zatt were arguing again. She sighed, opening her eyes to tell them to be quiet. A little fighting was fine, but this was getting ridiculous. Being cooped up here was driving them all insane. They needed to get out, go on an adventure or something.

"Guys, could you quit arguing? It's really hard to concentrate with a screaming match going on behind me."

Both of them stopped, looking sheepish, and quickly went to help Petro. The papers were a mess, out of order and crumpled on the floor. He was trying to find information on Jedi being spotted, or people needing help or planets they could infiltrate or were still trusted on. That didn't leave a lot.

Katooni, once again, closed her eyes and tapped into the ancient energy of the force. It was weird, being so deeply engrossed. Searching, she looked for Ahsoka, calling out her name in her self-conscious. Katooni was beginning to lose hope when a sudden bang drove her back to the present. Screaming met her ears as Petro shook her shoulder, trying to wake her.

"We have to go! The empire found us somehow. Come on, let's get out!"

Katooni followed him out to the ship, where Ganodi and Zatt were at the controls. As soon as they were on board, the ramp descended and they took off.

"We need somewhere to go!" Katooni yelled at no one in particular.

Zatt was working like a maniac, trying to escape the trap set by the empire, but it wasn't enough. As they took off, a unit of troops took aim from the ground and fired. Shots sizzled as they hit small parts of the exposed machinery.

"Where are we going?" Petro called out over the noise.

Katooni yelled back, "Set the coordinates for Naboo!"

"Are you sure?" Ganodi asked.

Katooni nodded. "Do it!

Petro punched in the coordinates as Zatt pulled the switch and they took off into hyperspace, away from the empire.

* * *

**Hey, dudes! Chapetr 6 is here and gone! Don't worry, though, there's more to come :)  
**

-GraceForever


	7. The Long And Winding Road

**Chapter 7: The Long And Winding Road  
**

Ahsoka walked around the capital city of Naboo. Her head was ringing. It was as if someone was looking for her, searching relentlessly to find her.

Then they were screaming, as if being pulled away. Briefly, she thought of Naboo. Strange that this was brought to her mind, at a time like this.

Her feet took over as her mind wandered, filled with worry. This was not good. In this state, she wouldn't be able to sense danger before it struck.

She looked up from the ground as a rough yell brought her out of her trance. A familiar ship blasted down in front of her, and she realized she was back at the public dock. The ship in front of her put down it's ramp and four teenagers walked out. They didn't see Ahsoka until she was right behind them as they walked out towards the street.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them.

They twisted on their heels, and their faces lit up.

"Ahsoka!" Ganodi exclaimed, as they all embraced her. They hadn't seen each other in years.

Ahsoka felt herself smiling for the first time in a while. She hadn't smiled since the night...

She felt her grin slide off her face as she let go of Katooni. "But seriously, guys, why are you here?"

Petro turned serious at this point. "Well, we came to find you."

Ahsoka was surprised. "Why do you need me? What's happened?"

"We know about Mina, and we though you should know she's okay. She called us up, and we have our coordinates," Zatt smiled as Ahsoka's face lit up with hope.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she demanded. "Let's get going!"

They grinned at one each other. Ahsoka deserved to be happy, especially after all she had lost to save the galaxy. Her Master, her Padawan, and her husband. She gave it all for the galaxy, and her daughter was all she had left.

-•-

Nick watched them through the window. For such a serious girl, Mina really looked like a kid sometimes. It was crazy that she had to go through this. It was crazy that this was a possibility in the galaxy. No child deserved this.

He walked away and sat down in the kitchen. She reminded him of someone, a distant memory, but someone important. Nick couldn't remember whoright now, but he felt certain it would come to him.

"Daddy!" he heard Nicolette call his name and looked up as they ran towards him. Something was seriously wrong. You could see it in their eyes, they were frightened. Looking at Mina, he remembered exactly who she made him think of.

Then the second floor above him exploded in a blaze of colour and the falling debris covered his body.

-•-

"Daddy!" Letta screamed again as a pile of debris covered him. She strained to reach him, but Mina grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Come on!" she yelled. "We have to get out of here!"

Mina pulled with all her might, but Letta was older and stronger. She pulled free and broke into a run. Mina tried to follow, but screamed as another pile of debris hit her. Letta stopped, terrified. What would she do now? With no other ideas in mind, she hid outside and watched as everything happened.

The girls had gone running when they saw the empire approaching, but it hadn't been soon enough. When they got closer, they went in. They uncovered the unconscious bodies and took them, locking them up. Then they just left, as if this happened everyday. As if they ripped apart lives every day.

Help. She needed to find help. But her mind was still in shock as she wandered into what was left of her home. It was awful. Nothing had really survived, not in one piece. Her room had been almost completely incinerated, and all devices she could have used to call for help were broken. The nearest city was too far to walk. She was on her own.

Debris was still loose, falling around her. When a large amount of the floor caved in on top of her, she dived out of the way. But she wasn't quick enough. Most of her body was free, but her leg was pinned, keeping her from moving. She screamed, but no one was there to save her.

* * *

**Wow! Intense, right? Well, that's it for today, tune in next weekend for more chappies! Yayyayyay! School is almost done! YAYYAYYAY!  
**

**-GraceForever**


	8. A Little Help From My Friends

**Chapter 8: A Little Help From My Friends**

Ahsoka came out of hyperspace in Onderon and headed straight for the coordinates. Petro, Ganodi, and Katooni were sleeping behind her, but Zatt helped her bring the ship in. Ahsoka's gasp woke the three, and they opened heir eyes as they landed. A terrible sight was in their view; a pile of rubble where the coordinates led. Ahsoka opened the door and ran for the house, followed by the four teenagers.

"Ahsoka, watch out!" Katooni warned, pulling her back as a pile of rubble fell in front of her. Then a voice sounded.

"Hello? Is someone there?" It sounded like a little girl, so they moved forward cautiously through the caving house.

A human girl lay in the house, pinned down by the rubble. Ahsoka ran forward and used the force to free her, before carrying her out. They went outside.

"Is there anyone else in there?" she demanded, hoping against hope. But the girl shook her head.

"Hey," Ganodi said. "What's your name, sweetie?"

She sat up. "I'm Nicolette. Who are you?"

Ahsoka smiled. "I'm Ahsoka, and this is Katooni, Petro, Ganodi and Zatt."

Nicolette gave a small smile as well. "How did you find me?"

"We're here looking for my daughter Mina. Was she here?" Ahsoka requested.

Nicolette's smile disappeared. "She was," she admitted, "but she's gone now. The empire showed up. Took my dad and her. I made it out, hid outside. I got lucky. They didn't hear or see me."

Ahsoka's eyes filled with tears. Nicolette seemed to understand, sittin up and giving her a hug.

"We'll get them back," Petro said. "We've done harder. Remember the time we rescued Ahsoka from the pirates?"

Ahsoka let go of Nicolette and cracked a tiny smile. "How could I ever forget, when you remind me all the time?"

They helped Nicolette up, who asked them to call her Letta, and headed to the ship. They needed to hurry, before someone got hurt.

-•-

"Mina. Mina!"

Mina groaned, opening her eyes. Someone was shaking her awake. Wait... The empire! She sat up quickly, and Nick was beside her, trying to wake her. They were locked in a cell, and she sighed. This just wasn't her week. First the pirates, now this?

"Where are we?" she asked, hoping for a good answer.

Nick just sighed, saying, "I don't know. I only just woke up as well. But the empire has us."

Mina grimaced. "That's not good."

She would have said more, but at that moment, a captain came in. He smiled, an evil look on him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lux Bonteri. Nobody's seen you since the end of the clone wars."

Mina looked at Nick. He had stood up. "Let us go," he ordered. But the man only laughed.

"Let you go? I can't do that. I'd be killed immediately. Not to mention you would never make it a mile."

Mina looked up at the man. She knew him as Nick, but this man called him Lux Bonteri. She recognized that name from an old holo. It was all pictures from her mom's past, and Lux... Lux was the name of her former husband. The one who had died almost 7 years ago.

The captain walked away, and Nick, or Lux, looked down at her before sitting back down. He sighed, knowing she would demand answers, and prepared himself to give them.

"Sorry for lying," he told her. "I'll tell you now. My real name is Lux Bonteri. I'm sure my daughter told you I'm a bounty hunter? Well, I'm not. I'm part of the rebellion."

Mina's jaw dropped. "Really? Bonteri? I saw you in an old holo!"

He shrugged. "I was on the news a lot. Separatist-turned-republican kind of thing."

Mina shook her head. "No," she said, "not that kind of holo. "My mother showed it to me. She wanted me to be proud."

Lux raised his eyebrows. "What? I don't understand."

Mina took a deep breath. "My mom made me swear to never tell anyone who I am. It would get me killed. But my full name is Mina Lexa Bonteri."

Lux stopped breathing. It was completely silent in the jail cell, as he looked at her, and then embraced her, tears running down her face.

"Ahsoka's alive?" his voice sounded scratchy as he confirmed this.

Mina nodded. "She's alive. We've been on Alderaan since I was born. Got some help from Bail Organa, and settled in the country, until those pirates came."

Lux smiled. "You know, those pirates knew your mother and I. One time, they captured her. Some friends of hers managed to rescue her, though. I wasn't there, but I heard the story."

He talked, and she listened, as Lux recounted all the old stories from the time they had met to their reunion a few moths later. But he also told mother's stories, the ones she had never heard. He knew them all, and they talked way into the night before she finally caved and snuggled up against his side. His arm went around her, and he just held her while they slept.

* * *

**Hey, betcha thought I had disappeared off the face of the earth! Well, I'm back, stronger than ever! Yippee!**

**Aww, father reunited with daughter. How sweet. But if you've read my stories, you know my happy endings dont usually last long, except at the end of a series. And we're only half done! Wonder what will happen, hey? Mwa ha ha!**

**-GraceForever**


	9. I'll Be On My Way

**Chapter 9: I'll Be On My Way**

"They were spotted carrying prisoners into a prison on Alderaan. One of them was your daughter."  
Ahsoka sighed. This would end where it started, where the pirates had first attacked.  
They wasted no time preparing for battle. Letta had no weapon, so she was given a blaster, and if nothing else, she had the force. They would have to be quick if they wanted to get in and out without being killed. That involved precise timing and strategy. Their contact could get any information they needed, but it would still be tricky. One false move and the whole plan would go wrong. They needed to be subtle.  
Ahsoka just wanted to burst in, kill the guards, grab them and get out, but she didn't say so. It wouldn't work. No, the plan had to be foolproof. They needed to get in without being spotted.  
That was why Ahsoka was on Alderaan. She was conducting surveillance, a very dangerous job. If she was spotted, she would be taken inside, searched and interrogated. And when they saw her lightsabers... Well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. She would be tortured and killed, and that's why she had to be subtle.  
But one could only stay in one place for so long without being noticed, and Ahsoka had been there all morning. Several storm troopers approached her as it neared noon.  
"What are you doing?" they asked, steadying their guns with both hands.  
She turned towards them, her cloak fluttering in the sudden movement. It opened and revealed her lightsaber. Then the shooting began.  
"Stun her!" one yelled. They set their guns on stun. She was too important to kill, with the information inside her head.  
Ahsoka did her best, but she was no match for the astounding amount of troops that arrived. Two or so appeared behind her and shot her in the back. She crumbled and they cuffed her, dragging her inside. No one stopped her, just nodded them on. One picked up her lightsabers and carried them with him, and they led her down to detainment.

A guard appeared outside Lux and Mina's cell. "It's time to go," he told them, not specifying which one.  
Lux stood up, but the guard waved him down. "Not you," he said. "The little one."  
Mina looked up, terror in her eyes, as Lux stood protectively in front of her. "You don't touch her."  
The guard looked around and half a dozen men came from nowhere. They came in the cell and held Lux down, one giving him a kick to the stomach as two pulled Mina away screaming.  
"Don't worry," a troop mocked. "It's your turn next." Lux shivered at the cold tone as they pushed him to the floor and left.

An hour later, Ahsoka was being brought to the prison. She was taken past Lux's cell, and though he didn't see her, let alone recognize her, something had suddenly changed in the air. Minutes later, he was called by the guard. The men who had held him back earlier surrounded him, cutting off any possible escape routes. So he walked willingly to his possible doom.  
When he walked into the room, it did not look good. Mina was cuffed to her chair and unconscious. Lux was locked to a similar chair and struggled against his bonds, trying to get to his daughter. But it was to no avail. There was no hope left as he collapsed against the chair.  
A man walked into the room and promptly punched him in the face, probably for no reason. Mina was beginning to wake, and struggled against her chains for a second before remembering what was going on. Lux called out her name softly, but the man heard and whipped him across the face with a thin piece of fabric. It left a deep gash across his cheek to his nose, passing over his eye. Mina had turned a deadly white. Lux closed his eyes, motioning for her to do the same, and opened them after she listened. This could get really bad, and he didn't want her to see.  
Th man took a small knife from his pocket and approached him, smiling like a psychopath. And, of course, that's what he was. Lux knew that no one who willingly did these things was sane.  
He brought the knife to Lux's forehead and brought it across slowly. It hurt really badly, but Lux refused to cry out. He had to stay strong.

**Hey, so this chapter is a little shorter, but here it is! Have you noticed how many of my stories involve torture of some form or other?**

**Just for the record, they didn't torture Mina. I'm not that evil :P**

**-GraceForever**


	10. I'll Get You

**Chapter 10: I'll Get You  
**

Lux grimaced as the knife was now brought across his palm, tracing the outside almost elegantly. The same was done to his other hand, then back to his face, where it made multiple cuts on his cheeks. A second man brought forward a metal bar, and Lux was hit across the face seven or eight times. It was leaving bruises everywhere it touched.

After this, the torturer, who Lux would have thought of as scrawny before, punched him in the face, giving him a black eye, and smiled as he did it.

Mina had opened her eyes once, and kept peeking out. She didn't like to see it, but she wanted to know what was going on, even if it was awful.

They continued to alternate between tortures, making him nearly unrecognizable. If you didn't know it was him, you wouldn't have guessed. Mina couldn't bear to look. They would most likely just kill him. If they needed information, they would have asked already.

They finished the torture and Mina cautiously opened her eyes. Someone came towards her and she was escorted back to her cell. As she left, she heard only two sentences.

"We've had our fun. It's time to kill him."

Mina went crazy, screaming and kicking, trying to get back so she could save him. But she wasn't strong enough. They pulled her away, and she stopped screaming, with tears running down her face as she looked back.

One of the guards fell around her and they stopped in surprise. Then the second. This time, you could see the blaster bolt coming. The last guard shuffled nervously, and went behind Mina, trying to protect himself, but one came from behind and took him out.

Ahsoka was there seconds later, picking up her daughter and embracing her, nearly crying.

-•-

Ahsoka had never really been in trouble. The stormtroopers who had stunned her hadn't been stormtroopers. It was Katooni, Petro and Ganodi. Zatt had stayed behind with Nicolette to watch her and run comms.

When they stunned her, they had used a special setting that wouldn't knock her out, just daze her. They had picked up her lightsabers, perfectly able to hand them back at the first sign of Mina.

Overall, the plan was pretty good. Ahsoka's fake capture got them easy, no-questions-asked access to the detainment level. It was nearly flawless. Perfect for what they needed. The troopers outfits were almost too easy. They took out a few roaming guards and took the uniforms, simple as that.

So Ahsoka was relieved when it worked. Things were finally going their way.

-•-

After mere seconds had passed since she had been rescued, Mina told her mother to put her down and ran back the way she came. "Hurry!" she cried. "They'll kill him!"

They followed, quickly catching up until she stopped outside a door labeled interrogation. Ahsoka took a deep breath, and let Katooni, Ganodi, and Petro go in. They came in, slowly approaching the torturer from behind. He looked around, but relaxed slightly at the sight of troops.

"Ah, men. The girl is back in the cell, then?" he asked.

Petro nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"Very good. Yes, very good. Now, we begin our execution of this rebel here. Fetch my gloves."

Neither of them moved until he turned and glared at them.

"Are you stupid as you look? I said get the gloves, you half-wits!"

Ahsoka chose that moment to burst in. Taking in the situation, she held her deep green blade to the torturer's face. He had been about to hurt the man again, and she couldn't stand men like that. Self-righteous and self-serving.

Summoning her anger, she took her green light sword and plunged it into his heart. He fell to he ground, limbs splayed out around him. Ahsoka just kicked him out of the way and ran to see the prisoner. He didn't look too good it would be tough getting him out of here alive, with all the guards. They needed a back-door exit, one without too many guards and passing troops. Maybe a landing pad would work.

They went away from the direction of the main entrance. Petro and Ganodi supported the man between them while Ahsoka scouted ahead, clearing out troops as she went.

* * *

**I'm really not good at writing the torture scenes, not as good as some people. Oh well. So, Ahsoka hasn't recognized Lux yet. How many chapters do you think it will take for her to realize?**

**We're nearing the end of this saga! I'm saying a little less than 10 chapters left before I click the 'complete' button. Isn't that crazy?**

**-GraceForever**


	11. A Hard Day's Night

**Chapter 11: A Hard Day's Night**

"Zatt!" Ahsoka said into her comlink as she scouted ahead with Mina. "Get to the back landing pad. And hurry!"

"On our way!" he called back. "Meet you there." Zatt turned to Nicolette. "Come on!" he told her. "There's been a change of plans. We have to meet them at the back door landing pad."

She followed him to the door, open it, and stop. Three storm troopers stood there. Holding out an arm to stop Letta, he bowed his head in fake respect.

"Men. What can I do for you?" he asked.

The lead storm trooper stepped forward. "Just a routine search."

He pushed Zatt out of the way, who felt a sudden panic. They had to get going, and if they found the lightsaber hidden under his cloak, it was game over.

Luckily, they didn't seem to find anything. Zatt switched off his comlink while they were there. The last thing they needed was for the troops to hear something he shouldn't.

The leader came up to Zatt and nodded approval. "Looks to be fine. Just one more thing." He leaned forward, and Zatt stopped breathing. "Watch it, boy. You're worried about something, and I'd hate to have to come and arrest you two."

They turned and walked out, casting one more glance back as they left. As the door closed, he let out a breath. "Come on, Lettie. Let's get out of here."

He turned when she didn't answer. She was gone. "Letta?" he called, reaching for his lightsaber. He didn't find it there. He swore under his breath, walking out into the street. One of the guards had her pinned against a wall, lightsaber in his hand.

"So, trying to slice me, huh? You'll pay for that one!" He activated the blue blade and Zatt ran at him. He tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned, he punched him in the face, taking the lightsaber from him and clipping it back to his belt.

"Don't do that again, okay, Letta?" She nodded, and he grabbed her hand. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

They ran to the port. As they got on the ship, Letta tripped. When he stopped to help her up, Zatt suddenly felt strange, as if he couldn't move. Then a stun bolt hit Letta beside him, and he knew as he fell beside her.

-•-

"Come on!" Ahsoka yelled.

They were running now. The group had stumbled into a squad sent to kill them, and were running for their lives. Ahsoka stopped and let everyone past, defending against the bolts of light flying towards them. They had to get the injured man out. He must be an important figure for the rebels if he's being held here. He was vaguely familiar, but Ahsoka'd figure that out later. Right now, they had to get to safety. They had almost reached the platform.

Ahsoka backed down the hallway, glancing back to see that Petro and Ganodi had almost gotten to the landing platform. Katooni was beside her, fighting for her life. Mina was following Petro and Ganodi, looking back every so often. Ahsoka tried to look reassuring, but that was easier said than done in this situation.

As soon as they had gone outside, Ahsoka and Katooni made a run for the door. They made it halfway, but turned again to defend. There was way too many to fight, but they could at least try. Anyways, the troopers had awful aim.

Katooni yelled in pain, clutching her arm, and Ahsoka moved in front.

"Go!" she called to Katooni, taking over the defense as she ran for the landing pad. The troops closed in, and she backed up until her back was nearly at the wall. There was no way out now. She had foolishly let a unit get between her and the door.

Ahsoka held her lightsaber protectively in front of her, daring them to get close. The storm troopers aimed, and she swore under her breath. She knew when to fight and when to give up. She deactivated her lightsaber and dropped it, putting her hands up.

Two troopers approached and cuffed her hands behind her back. Ahsoka felt tears come to her eyes. Would she really be separated from her daughter after all she had gone through to get her back?

A group of about a dozen led her away while the rest went after her friends. They would still be there. They wouldn't have left without her, but they may have no choice. Ahsoka was good as dead now. They were probably taking her somewhere to dispose of her.

Ahsoka felt that old fight she hadn't felt in years come back. Stopping, she waited for the guards to be close enough, and then she force-strangled half of them immediately. They collapsed, and she turned to the rest of them to find them backing up. Finding her lightsaber in the cold hands of a dead officer, she activated it and finished them off. Then she ran back to help the others.

* * *

**Hey guys, long time no write! I've been working hard on finishing it up this summer, and I'm hoping to finish updating soon! There's a whole lot left to happen, but I'm attempting to make it work out in the end! **

**-GraceForever**


	12. If You've Got Trouble

**Chapter 12: If You've Got Trouble**

Zatt found himself chained next to Nicolette when he woke. Groggily, he wondered where he was, until remembering the shots that had hit them on the way to get the infiltrating team. He hoped they had gotten out okay, but it was hard to be sure. Anyways, the hope he had was in short supply these days. Nothing was certain anymore.

Nicolette seemed to be waking at this point. Glancing up at Zatt, she sighed. They were stuck again. This seemed to happen a lot to them.

"Letta, do you see a way out?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, not one. They've locked us up pretty good. Ray shielded everything. Even the chains. Oh, and don't try the force. It'll hurt."

Zatt accepted what she said to be true, but Nicolette had a few questions. "I don't get it," she admitted. "Why are we still here? Why won't they just kill us and get it over with?"

"They need us for something," Zatt explained. "We're still useful to them. They'll kill us after our usefulness has run out."

Nicolette looked downcast at this dark revelation.

-•-

Katooni was holding back the dozens of troops that swarmed the landing pad, but there were too many. She couldn't stop them.

Petro and Ganodi had laid down the man in the middle of them and they all fought together, back to back. Mina held a blaster from a fallen storm trooper, and was doing remarkably well, but it still wasn't enough. They would have to surrender, or die. Either way, they had no chance of survival.

Then Ahsoka arrived. Katooni recognized the flame in her eyes. She hadn't seen that since that last attack from the empire, the one where she had lost Lux. She was angry, really angry. That was not good. She could destroy every single enemy in the vicinity, but her daughter would never look at her the same.

"Ganodi, Petro," she called. They looked at her. "Take Mina and him and get away. Ahsoka and I will handle it from here."

Petro and Ganodi seemed to understand, but Mina looked worried. Ganodi took her hand. "Don't worry, they can take 'em."

Mina smiled slightly and allowed herself to be led away, turning at he last second to see what was happening, but then she was gone, back towards the safehouse.

Ahsoka faced the troops head on, rushing past Katooni. She allowed her emotions to take over, and summoned the force. She slammed the ground and every single storm trooper flew backwards. Many were knocked out, and the rest hung back, unsure of what to do next. Ahsoka didn't feel an ounce of doubt. She leveled her light saber, and charged, head on. They fell by twos and threes, and, pretty soon, the majority of the soldiers were dead or retreating. Those left were unsure of themselves, and were cut down quickly. Ahsoka and Katooni deactivated their sabers, looked once at each other, and ran after the others.

They arrived at the safe house just after the others. Ganodi was treating the man as best she could while the rest scoured the place for Zatt and Nicolette, who were nowhere to be seen. Ahsoka knew at once something had gone wrong.

"Stay here," she warned, leaving cautiously through the front door. Petro, being his usual stubborn self, followed, leaving the rest of them to wonder at what Ahsoka was doing.

Ahsoka and Petro did an area check, missing nothing. They couldn't seem to find anything wrong at first glance, so they slowly widened their search. There was no signs of a struggle inside, so whatever had happened, it hadn't been onside.

Ahsoka headed towards the ship. Maybe they had gone somewhere, but Petro had commed him to let him know not to pick them up. There had been no reply.

When she arrived, there were several storm troopers around the area. She hid in the shadows, clutching her lightsaber. They were just talking.

"What do you think they'll do with them?" one asked the other, who shrugged.

"I have no idea. Maybe interrogate them. It doesn't really matter. They'll be killed either way."

Ahsoka could see Petro approaching from the other side. They were in a public port now, far from the safehouse. Ahsoka was worried about Zatt and Nicolette. It sounded like they has gotten caught by the empire, and that was trouble.

She made eye contact with Petro and nodded. They moved forward, still in the shadows, and attacked simultaneously. Petro cut his target down, while Ahsoka pushed hers to the ground, lightsaber to his throat.

"Where are they?" she questioned darkly.

The man just chuckled. "Jedi, I wouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions. You wouldn't want to do something you'll regret.

* * *

**Wow! Two updates at once! Be excited, my crazy ninja peeps!**

**-GraceForever**


	13. In My Life

**Chapter 13: In My Life**

Ahsoka stared down at her prisoner, trying to figure out what he meant, when she heard the blasters click. Looking up, Petro was no where in sight. They had grabbed him during her momentary distraction.  
"Put your weapon down," the trooper ordered, standing as she held her lightsabers.  
Ahsoka listened, a plan formulating as she threw the lightsabers towards the safehouse. Mina would see them and grab them. That would be the best warning she could give at this point.  
She was escorted away quickly and silently. A dozen blasters pointed her direction as the all-too-familiar cuffs were slapped on her wrists. Ahsoka wondered where she was being taken, but didn't bother to ask. They would ignore whatever she said, anyways.  
A few choice words came out towards the man holding her arms, but he only laughed.  
"Watch it, Jedi, or you won't feel so healthy no more."  
Ahsoka held her tongue, not for fear, but because she had nothing to say. There would be no point, apart from irritating him, and it wasn't worth it.  
They were nearer the safe house, and Ahsoka looked around. Mina was watching from the window, and she nodded. She had found the lightsabers, and would keep them for now. Ahsoka would go this way for a little longer.

Mina could have cried when she saw her mom get taken away, but she didn't. Tears wouldn't help anyone. She had to be stronger, now more than ever. Mom had a plan, and she would come back.  
She went back to where Ganodi was treating her dad's injuries. She smiled as Mina came in and returned to her work.  
"How is he?" she asked.  
She grimaced. "He's in rough shape, but he'll be okay. We're lucky we were able to rescue him." She finished bandaging his many wounds and turned to Mina. "Who is he, anyway? How do you know him?"  
Mina opened her mouth, but wasn't sure how to respond. Ganodi had known him a long time ago, but she hadn't recognized him just yet.  
"It's- my dad," she murmured, too quiet for Ganodi to hear.  
She cocked her head. "What? I didn't catch that."  
Mina shut her eyes, prayed for strength, and declared, louder, "He's my father."  
Ganodi gasped, looking back at Lux. His eyes were closed, and his hair was bloody and messy, but she should have realized who this was a while ago. She swallowed. "It's- Lux? He's not dead?"  
Mina nodded.  
"Does Ahsoka know yet?" she asked. Mina shook her head.  
"No, but I didn't have a chance to tell mom yet. She and Petro had to get themselves captured!"  
Ganodi rolled her eyes. "Your mother gets captured far too much! Does she enjoy it or something?"  
Mina sighed. "At least she has some kind of plan this time!"  
Ganodi turned back to Lux. "I've got to finish up. Why don't you go-".  
The alarm went off as the door blasted open. Ganodi's head snapped up, and, very quickly, locked the doors and stuffed the medical supplies in a bag. She and Mina carried Lix out and they got in the ship. It didn't look good from there. It seemed everyone else had been caught.  
Ganodi made a snap decision and took off silently into the night. Lux was draped in a chair, and began to move around. She looked at Mina.  
"Do you know how to pilot?" she asked.  
Mina nodded and ran to take control. "Get us to space! We need to leave!"  
"What about them?"  
"We can't wait, or we'll all get caught!"  
Mina sat down at the controls. She had been a pilot for almost a year. This would be easy. She pulled up and they shot into the sky. Mina set coordinates for the nearest system. As she raced off planet, three enemy fighters began the chase. Mina tried as best as she could, but she couldn't stop the shots that pelted her hyperdrive, disabling it.  
Mina swallowed. This didn't look good. She pulled into several sharp turns, trying to lose them, but they were too fast. Their blaster cannons shot multiple times and began to overload thesystem.  
Mina abandoned the controls as they scraped across the roads, and ran to Ganodi. "We've been taken out! We've got nothing left!"  
Ganodi looked truly frightened when she heard the news, and that was what made Mina finally feel scared. To see a Jedi Knight look that way... It was terrifying.

* * *

**I'm back! btws, If I don't update in the next 2 weeks, i give you permission to bother me until i update again, or I might forget, what with  
homework and all. Love you crazy ninja peeps!  
**

**-GraceForever**


End file.
